


when it rains

by a24kuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Memories, Rain, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, he’s just thinkin, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a24kuroo/pseuds/a24kuroo
Summary: he liked the idea of rebirth, water that went from earth to sky, liquid to gas, then back again, a cleansing.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 12





	when it rains

**Author's Note:**

> its 4am and i just wrote this in like 30 mins bc i was yearning and saw a quote about rain on instagram
> 
> not proofread so if this sucks i sincerely apologize

the gentle sound of rainfall fills kiyoomi’s ears as he stands on the balcony, looking out at the dim osaka skyline. the sky is grey and the air is cool, brushing his skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

mist settles on his face, in his hair, as he leans against the railing, which leaves a wet spot on his tee shirt. 

a hand drifts out from under the cover of the roof, into open air hundreds of feet off the ground, palm relaxed, facing up, catching raindrops. 

they’re cool, light against kiyoomi’s skin, a million little kisses from the sky to make up for the one he’s missed out on from loved ones for most of his life. 

he’s always liked the rain, found its sound and smell calming. he liked the idea of rebirth, water that went from earth to sky, liquid to gas, then back again, a cleansing. 

it reminded him of warm summer evenings at his grandmother’s house, him and motoya watching television or doing puzzles or anything else that would occupy their busy little minds, reminded him of morning practices at itachiyama with thunder rumbling outside and of train rides to visit his sister two cities over. 

now, atsumu steps out onto the balcony and wraps his arms around kiyoomi from behind, resting his head on kiyoomi’s shoulder and pressing their cheeks together softly. 

“it’s freezin’ out here,” atsumu shivers, pressing impossibly closer to his boyfriend, seeking the warmth he provides. 

“it feels nice,” kiyoomi finally draws his hand back to himself and rests it on atsumu’s arm as he leans back into him, turning his head to press a kiss to atsumu’s temple. 

“of course ya’d say that, with yer cold heart and all,” atsumu sniffs, sticking his hands under kiyoomi’s shirt, making him flinch at the temperature difference. 

“you’re a menace,” kiyoomi says, no bite behind the words. 

the rain continues to fall, and kiyoomi thinks of a quote he read once.

_for lonely people, rain is a chance to be touched_.

he thinks back on his life before now, thinks of avoidance and of walking in rain showers. then he thinks of this current moment, with his boyfriend on the balcony of  _ their _ apartment, and thinks that once upon a time that might have been true, but now, the rain is a reminder that he’s anything but alone.

**Author's Note:**

> the quote referenced is from simon van booy!
> 
> thanks for reading my late night (early morning?) brain rot i hope u enjoyed


End file.
